


Red moon

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Impregnation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ada's out one night under a red moon. Unfortunately she's the first to ever witness and survive an attack by the monstrous craature plauging the city.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Red moon

I mean no disrespect and I'm sorry if I caused any with this and my other fic. I love and respect womankind and would never do anything to hurt them. I just wrote this for fun but I see the stupidity I have brought with it.

I'm sorry

*******

Ada rummaged around in her locker as she talked with Helena. Her partner in crime so it was but they weren't shifty just ordinary special ops. 

"You think it's true?" Helena asked getting ready.

Ada shook her head, "why would I believe some made up bullshit?"

"Come on you see shit all the time. That's what we deal with."

"Yeah but a werewolf don't be fucking stupid."

She slammed the locked door and headed off waiting on Helena to follow. They headed for the reception of the weapon desk both handing over their cards.

"Bow gun for Ms Wong," the man said walking off to get it for her.

She took it and waited.

"Shotgun hydra for Ms Harper."

Once she got hers the pair were ready to go.

"I'm just saying there's a lot of shit going on in the world. Why the fuck not a werewolf? It would be cool."

"We hunt monsters not beasts!" Ada snapped.

Helena shrugged, "whatever."

While the pair bickered they had no idea of the creature that waited in the shadows.

"Got one here," Helena told her.

"Got one here as well," Ada said back.

"Split up?"

Ada nodded and the pair split. Helena found she had more than one on her case but wasn't to hard to deal with especially with her hydra. Reloading was the problem though as the bigger they were the more bullets they took and it that time it left her open to a sneaky attack. One of the things managed a swipe at her face leaving a blood trail across her nose. 

"Bastard!" She shouted shooting it in the face.

"Everything all right on your end?" Ada asked.

"It's fine just got caught on the face."

"Watch yourself."

"You as well."

"I always do."

Helena shook her head her partner was always so cocky but tonight she would find it different.

"Hey you see the moon?" Helena asked over the earpiece.

Ada looked up, "I've never seen it so red before."

"Me neither it's sort of blood looking."

"Just get back to work."

As Ada now crossed an alley she stopped to look down it. It was dark and also had a pair of bright yellow green eyes looking back at her.

"There you are," she smiled.

It crept in the shadows eyes bright in the darkened alley. Soon those eyes rushed forwards bringing with it the rest of the body. Ada readied her bow gun but a huge clawed hand slammed into her making her arch in the air before slamming down onto the floor. Her bow gun had slipped from her hand skidding across the floor out of her reach. 

"Fuck!" She hissed.

The large hand gripped her head and kept it down painful. A large padded foot was placed in her back while it's long muzzle moved in closer. Nose drawing in air as it took in the scent of the creature beneath it. It sniffed her hair, back and legs stopping at the space between where it jammed it's nose into her to get a better smell though it met resistance. Something stood between it and it's mate.

"I should have believed you Helena," she thought.

It wedged it's nose right between her legs again smelling the mighty fine scent there. It was as if she were begging for it. She was no cross bred man/animal but she sure as hell seemed like the right candidate to bear his offspring. His cock slipped from its sheath, dripping with anticipation. Fuck he needed this creature.

Ada cried out as the hand on her head moved to her back leaving long deep claw marks. It didn't matter to it that it's mate was screaming it's mind was more preoccupied with filling her with its seed it's offspring. Another clawed hand was felt between her legs cutting through the fabric and even skin making her bleed. The smell of blood reached his nose sending him into a frenzy but his mind say she wasn't prey.

Ada screamed louder wanting to hold herself due to the pain in between her legs that was until she felt something wet down there. She turned to see its head bobbing up and down as it's tongue lapped up the blood between her legs. She felt oddly satisfied as the pain slipped away the saliva must have healed her somehow. But now came the worst part the large hand grabbed her and flipped her over to the rest upon her breasts. That's went she saw it the creatures large spiked cock.

"No way!" She screamed trying to force the hand off her but the claws dug in piercing one of her breasts.

She dropped her head back as pain took hold but that wasn't the worst of it the large cock was now being inserted within her she felt the spikes tear through her vaginas. As the creature picked up the pace Ada was soon passing out she awoke to it ripping itself out to then lap at her once more. It's tongue even slipping inside of her to clean her bloody walls.

Once it was done it gave her one last sniff to make sure it's seed had fully penetrated her before heading back into the shadows. Ada lay there looking up at the midnight sky the moon was now losing its red glow and was becoming more and more white once again. She could do nothing but lay there as the rain started to pour. It would have been perfect to conceal her tears but she wasn't crying. 

"aDa-Ada-ADA-Aaaaaaaaddddaaaa!"

She could hear her name being called out but still it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Ada!" She felt a weight on her. "Ada can you hear me? Ada you alright? What happened?"

in that moment she felt a rush of emotion as her partner looked down on her.

"It's alright I'm here," Helena said as Ada burst out in tears.

She took the woman in her arms and rocked her for a while.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Helena asked when they were in the car.

Ada just looked out of the window clearly in no mood to speak.

"You're clothes are torn and your backs bleeding."

Ada leaned her head back and closed her eyes cutting the conversation. Helena shook her head more intent on driving the pair back to headquarters. She took Ada to the med bey where she was looked at and cleaned up.

"Are you going to be all right?" Helena asked. 

"I'm fine," Ada told her.

Once home she headed for the bathroom dropped in front of the toilet and vomited. She sat there for a good while heaving up nothing. She felt like shit and she looked like shit. The pain in her back and beast went unfelt as her hand went to the space between her legs. She slipped off her trousers and then the rest of her clothes turned on the tap to the bath and waited. Once in the bath she sunk low her hand came to rest between her legs again, fingers slipping within to come back out and taint the water red. 

She sighed as she leaned her head back as the cramps started up to tell her it was her favourite time of the month. She felt someone relived to know that she wasn't going to get pregnant for some dog man beast. That was some relief though as she stepped from the shower an almighty cramp took hold and she slipped on the tiled floor banging her head on the side as she fell.

"Ah!" She thought as soon as she awoke naked and cold. Blood had dried on her forehead but when she grabbed a cloth to clean the cut with there was nothing there. Turning around to look at her back in the mirror she could see only scars now lingered.

"I'm dreaming this whole thing," she told herself. "Last night wasn't real I must have banged my head. Yes I banged-"

A knock at the door shook her out if it.

"Ada!" 

For Christ sake what did she want now? Grabbing a towel she wrapped herself up and got the door. 

"I uh came to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

Helena nodded and was just about to leave again when Ada allowed her inside.

"Sit down," she told her.

Helena did so while Ada dressed and made them a drink. Once she was sitting as well she noticed something. Moving the younger woman's fringe aside she could see a large dark bruise and a swollen lip.

"He's been beating you again," Ada frowned.

"No I-" 

"Don't fucking deny it Helena!"

"All right all right he hit me."

"Why now?"

"It's the cuts on my face."

"You should do something about it."

"I have but they won't go away."

"I'm on about that dickhead you call a boyfriend!"

"Oh."

Ada sank back into the sofa. 

"I'm stabbed him," Helena now confessed.

Ada looked to her, "where?"

"In the hand," she told her.

Ada nodded as she took a good gulp of drink before almost choking. 

"Are you alright?" 

Ada nodded, "It's nothing just cramps."

Soon enough she was curled up on the sofa with her head resting on the arm still keeping conversation with the younger woman.

The following morning arrived the pair had been up all night chatting. Thankfully Ada's cramps had calmed to what they were and here she and Helena were chatting in the office with a cup of coffee each yawning. 

"Long night?" Hunnigan asked with a smile until seeing the dark mark on Helena's face. "Sweetie not again."

Helena shook her head, "drop it."

The older woman threw up her hands and went off to grab a coffee. 

"On another note I've got a new partner," Hunnigan told them as she returned.

"Oh?" Ada asked.

"His names Leon Kennedy he's just transfered over from tall oaks."

"So did they find the thing that was Terri sing them or what?" Helena asked.

Hunnigan shook her head, "No and as soon as it was heard we had the same problem they transfered him over."

"So he's gonna stop this?" 

Hunnigan shrugged then smiled and waved the new guy over. "Leon over here."

"Oh hey," he greeted. "Names Leon Kennedy."

"Oh we know right Ada?" Helena asked jabbing her partner in the side.

"Huh know what?" She asked lifting her head from the table.

"Don't mind her women's problems going on at the moment."

Leon smiled at the sleepy woman until something caught his attention. A strong smell was immiting from her and he didn't understand what wax going on all he knew is something had triggered in his mind. 

"Excuse me ladies bathroom calls."

The woman looked to each other.

"What was that all about?" Helena asked.

Hunnigan shrugged, "nerves?"

"I'm going home," Ada told them. "Not feeling too good."

"Want a lift?" Hunnigan asked.

Ada shook her head as she headed out. Once in the toilets Leon turned to the mirror something had triggered in him and it wasn't pretty. His hands gripped the side of the sink with enough force he actually broke it. 

"What is wrong with me?" He asked his reflection.

For a split second he thought he saw his eyes flash he jumped back in fright knocking into another man.

"Hey man watch it."

"Sorry," he said ripping open the door to almost bump into her again. "Uh hi."

She looked to him but said nothing.

"Going home?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Need a lift?" 

Again she looked at him, "you don't even know where I live."

"You could give me directions."

She shook her head then groaned. 

"Come on," he told her leading her out.

"Try anything and I'll-"

"Hey I'm not that kind of man. I'm just looking out for your wellbeing."

"Kind of you."

"It's in my nature," he smiled.

Well there was one thing he had a great smile.

He helped her into his car. 

"So uh what's your name?"

"Ada," she told him.

"Ada cute," he smiled again. "Names Leon."

"That's nice."

"So uh where's your house?"

She gave him the directions before resting her eyes once again. He stole a glance at her his eyes taking in every detail before looking to her lower parts. Shaking his head he scolding himself for being so disrespectful until something in his mind tried to take over again. He gripped the stealer information wheel forcing the demon in his mind back.

"I don't know what the hell that is," he thought.

"Hmm?" Ada asked. 

"Oh er I thought I saw something on the road."

Ada paid no mind simply falling to sleep only to be awakened once again as he parked up.

"Ada."

She stirred with a groan clutching her belly. 

"Are you all right?"

Once the pain had passed she nodded to then get out of the car to head up the path to get house. Only as she tried opening the door another pain took hold and had her falling to her knees head resting upon the door. Leon quickly got out to unlock the door and carry her inside he laid her on the sofa grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on her head.

"For some reason I feel I'm the one behind this," he thought. "But I don't even know her."

Ada awoke sometime later to a figure sitting on the sofa.

"You're still here?" She asked.

"I was just making sure you were all right before I got off."

"Well I'm fine."

He nodded and stood to head out leaving her to herself once again. 

"What happened last night? Leon went missing too."

"He took me home and watched me sleep."

"Really? That's fucking weird."

"I must have passed out."

"Still its fucking weird you font even know him none of us do."

Ada nodded.

"He's here now."

Hunnigan got up to have a word with him and he explained himself saying that Ada had been feverish and he was just looking out for her. She warned him not to do it again and he understood. Not until they got to know him better that was all.

"All right I'm going to get off see you two later," Hunnigan told them.

Helena waved her off before looking to Ada.

"You up for this?"

"Are you?"

Helena nodded and stood to head off.

"So what happened back in tall oaks?" Hunnigan asked her new partner.

"People were saying there was a man wolf creature slaughtering people."

"But you don't think it was?" 

"No. It could have just been hunters."

Hunnigan nodded, "Yeah those things are humanoid enough to be taken as a hybrid man beast. But those things hunt in packs."

"Not all do. I actually found a large one larger than the rest that actually hunted alone but that was a one time thing."

"I see and now we have the second problem so they sent you over?"

"No I came over. The pay was better," he joked.

Hunnigan shook her head and followed him on into a hunter nest.

"Ready?" 

"Whenever you are." 

She threw a granade inside followed by another and another Leon then went into to quickly take down the remaining.

"Not bad," she smiled.

He smiled back until realising there was one right behind her.

"Look out!" He told her running over to pin her to the floor.

The hunter jumped over them and Hunnigan quickly took aim and shit it while Leon was still looking down on her.

"You know after this maybe a could buy you a drink."

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Well yeah."

"No thank you."

Leon nodded and climbed off of her.

"I'm not really the type for a relationship, sorry."

"It's fine," he nodded. "I shouldn't really be looking into dating anyway. My uh girlfriend broke up with me."

"Sorry to hear that but I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"Yeah."

Once Helena and Ada we're also back from there mission the two handed in there weapons and grabbed a drink.

"So how was your first date?" Helena asked.

"It wasn't a date you know that."

Ada looked up as Leon asked of he could join them.

"Uh yeah why not," Hunnigan nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Ada looked away clearly not one for conversation especially with him.

"I'm sorry for last night," he told her, "I didn't want to seem creepy or anything. I was just worried when you started with a fever."

Ada shook her head, "forgot about it."

He nodded now turning to Hunnigan who was taking about her day.

Leon eventually become good friends with both Helena and Hunnigan though Ada was different. But to feel reassured he found she didn't really befriend anyone really, not even Helena. The two were just good work partners so that was at least some comfort.

"You notice anything about Ada lately?" Hunnigan whispered.

"Huh?" Helena asked sipping her drink.

"She seems to be gaining weight I never knew it was possible."

Helena shrugged, "she doesn't eat much when she's with me."

"Must pig out at home then?" Hunnigan laughed. 

"I miss a joke?" Leon asked coming over to them.

"No we were just talking women's crap."

"Oh that's not for me then," he smiled.

"Just a sec I've gotta use the bathroom before we go."

"No problem," Leon nodded.

"Hey did you hear anything unusal last night?" 

"Like what?" Leon asked taking a drink.

"I don't know a howl or something?"

Leon shook his head. 

"It was well over midnight. I wondered if it was the you know."

"Werewolf?"

"Helena!" Ada snapped.

"Oh Ada I was just-" 

"It don't wanna know about your stupid shit."

"Jeez sorry what's gotten into you?"

"You're bringing him into it now."

"He already knows about it."

"It's a sensitive subject Helena let it go," Leon told her.

"Stay out of this! "

"Do you need a time out or what?"

"Don't fucking talk to me like a child! "

"You know what I don't think this is going to work. I've put up with your bullshit mood swings for too long! I'm requesting a new partner!"

"All right fine by me I never liked you anyway!"

"Glad you got that off your chest!"

"Ladies!" 

"Fuck off!"

"Leave him alone!" 

"Oh you dating him now you whore?"

"Hey!"

Tears welled in the younger woman's eyes now, "so that's what you take me for?" 

Ada said nothing her face said it all.

"I'm done!"

Leon looked to Ada then headed off to follow Helena.

"What was that all about?" Hunnigan asked.

"None of your fucking business!"

And Ada stormed out never to be seen for a good while after that. The room was dark damp and smelled of - smelled of rotten flesh, stale piss and shit. Not at all sanitary for someone in her position.

Buy wait how the fuck had she got here? One minute she was heading home, pulling the keys from her pocket to unlock the door to kick up her feet the next was the sound of smashing glass and - something large stood towering over her. It's breath warm as it hit her face, long muzzle lined to the brim with razor sharp fangs. Long clawed fingers. It stood on hide legs much like a man but with stretched feet and clawed toes. It looked like a wolf but stood as a large muscular man. A Werewolf! And it had come back for her again.

"Nooooooooooooo! " she screamed as it reached out to snatch her taking her away into the night.

Now she found herself in a dark room with no way out and another problem. Her insides felt as though something we're in there clawing there way put 

"Fuck!" She screamed.

Her head shot up as a large rock was moved to reveal light of the moon. It was soon covered by the large creature again as it stepped towards her feet crunching the old bones beneath it. Ada tried to run for it but was paralysed by pain. The wolf creature reached put to grab her and drag her out. She was then taken to a smaller cave which she could see was someone like a den. Thankfully it didn't smell and was warm.

She was laid upon a makeshift bed if leaves and other such things and was also warn to the touch as if the creature had slept here before her. She screamed again as the werewolf brought down a clawed hand to rest it upon her belly. It's head cocked to the side as if trying to understand and calm the beast within. Ada looked down on it wondering g if she was indeed pregnant with its pup.

"This isn't real!" She screamed as fluid started to leak into her trousers.

The werewolf acute senses caught this and brought it's muzzle down between her legs to lick at it as it's glowing eyes looked into hers. For some reason she didn't feel afraid anymore. The beasts calming gaze as he licked her trousers seemed to ease her ut the pain of the contractions were slowly getting worse. 

She knew she'd have to start pushing sooner or later but she didn't want to. The wolf hooked a claw into his trousers trying to be as delicate as possible not to catch skin as Ada screamed again. Knowing what it was trying to do she reached down herself and pulled them down enough for the creature to completely tear them away. The fluid was still seeping out at a slow and steady rate making the creature lick it away again. Each and every lick sent tingles up and down her spine as it's tongue touched upon her clit. 

At least it was somewhat of a distraction from the pain. After she was completely empty the creature lay beside her, it's large wet nose touching her cheek as she breathed steadily though the coming contractions. His large hand rested on top of her belly as she tensed up in pain.

He lifted his head looking too her pained face and licked her. She ended up pushing it's head away in disgust getting a small howl from it. She wanted to curl up in a ball and just forgot about the pain and everything that had happened but her body was against that as she lay sweating and panting. The wolf locking at her flushed skin to keep her cool. 

"I want this to end!" She screamed.

It felt like clawed were ripping her womb until the wolf nuzzled her belly with its nose. The pain stopped and she was free to push. It raised its large head to see if the baby was making any kind of progress, blood and was all that greeted it so it lapped it up and waited. 

"I want to go home and forget all this!" 

The wolf licked her face again. 

"enough!" She screamed and it backed down to stay by her legs.

Bringing a claw up and between them as it looked to the fur baby now emerging. It's head cocked to the side as a small muzzled broke free, it's mouth opening and closing to show a row of fangs just like it's father's. 

Ada screamed louder pushing with all her might as pain once again erupted inside her. The lite beast seemed to be clawing it's way out.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

The father laid a claw upon the baby's head and it fell limp. Hours now passed as she tried to deal with the pain of birthing something a little larger than a normal baby. The werewolf paced around her, laying down next to her resting his clawed hand on her belly before resting it under her head to wake her if she'd passed out. The baby was still limp but the damage inside her had been done and she was spent.

"Come on Ada!" She heard someone whisper to her.

She slowly opened her eyes to find she was still in the cave.

"Do this for me please," the voice told her.

"Can't - can't do anymore."

"Yes you can now push for me," the voice growled impatiently.

She heaved herself up with the help of a clawed hand and gave an almighty push.

"Yes keep going."

Again she pushed.

"You're doing well my young wolf."

She furrowed her brows but pushed and pushed. Screaming in agony as the shoulders tore free of there captivity.

"Rest I will do the rest."

She felt a tugging and yet another tear and more pain until relief and then she blacked out.

A warm hand was placed upon her head as she awoke in her own house. 

"What happened?" 

She looked to see the same figure from before holding something in his arms.

"I'm sorry," the man apologised. "I never meant for this to happen. I can't control it and - and."

He broke down in tears as Ada looked to him .

"What are you talking about?"

"I mated with you."

"Mated?"

He nodded. "I'm the werewolf."

Ada eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm so sorry."

It was a lot to take in especially after the years she'd had and the friends she had and possibly lost to her stupid hormones. 

"I'll be leaving Raccoon City first thing tomorrow and I'll take our daughter with me."

Ada looked to the baby in his arms she looked normal. But why had she felt claws and fur?

"Is that what you do impregnate women then leave?" 

He shook his head, "No you are the first. The wolf in me wanted a mate to bond with and bear a child, but I just can't bear to think about all the pain and suffering I've put you through. I'm going to take her far away from here it's has what it wanted."

"But you said it wants a mate as well?"

He nodded, "You'll never forgive me for doing this."

Ada shook her head, "it's too late for forgiveness but you're staying and putting things right. I birthed her I have a right to look after her as well."

"You - you want me to stay?" 

"I've no other choice."

"Thank you."

"And Leon."

"Yes?"

"Don't impregnate me again as a werewolf I don't want my womb torn to shreds."

"I've won't," he promised. "I've love you Ada. "

She smiled as she looked to her daughter and her new mate.


End file.
